


Reporting for Duty

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Enterprise’s</i> newest security officer reports aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Keladry of Mindelan (Protector of the Small)" & "Spock (Star Trek)"

“Ensign Mindelan,” said Spock, in greeting, accepting the padd she held out to him. He glanced at it, then back up. “Your transfer seems to be in order.”

She nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

He called up another file with the device and handed it back. “This is the assignment of your quarters, and the current duty roster. You will report to Mr. Sulu at oh-eight-hundred hours tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

Spock paused. “Miss Mindelan, you were stationed on Vulcan for a time, were you not?”

“My parents were the Terran ambassadors to Vulcan, sir,” she corrected. “We lived in ShiKahr for most of my childhood.”

“I would be interested in comparing experiences,” said Spock. “My father was the Vulcan ambassador to Earth.”

“I am familiar with Ambassador Sarek’s accomplishments,” said Mindelan. “Would a meal be an appropriate time for such a discussion?”

“I look forward to it, ensign,” said Spock. “Once you have stored your effects, you are to report—”

“— to me, in sickbay,” interrupted McCoy, joining them. “Welcome aboard, ensign. I’ll just need to get your baseline readings, double-check your medical file, nothing to worry about.”

“I was not worried, doctor,” said Mindelan.

He looked sideways at her. “File says you’re human, young lady, but that sounded downright Vulcan to me.”

“The ensign lived on Vulcan for some time, doctor,” said Spock. “Dismissed, Miss Mindelan. Report to sickbay at your earliest convenience.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, smartly, and left.

“So,” said McCoy. “That’s the new security officer.”

“She is,” Spock agreed.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reporting for Duty [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709333) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
